Obsession
by EverlastingWhisper
Summary: What happen when a simple crush turns into an obsession? All it will cost? Pain and hurt from losing or almost losing those you love. Can he save her?
1. The Accident

Iguess I had fallen asleep waiting for him to get home. Pounding on the door made me shoot up off the couch and run to the door. That gut feeling intensified when I slung the door open to see one of his fellow officers; hat in hand.

"Mrs. Lewis? I'm afraid there's been an accident. Your husband has been taken to the hospital." I couldnt seem to dress fast enough. I had a police escort but they were driving too slow. I had to see my husband right now! Why must they abide by the speed limit. Didn't they think this was an emergency? When we reached the hospital, I parked and ran full speed into the hospital where I saw Rebecca sitting on a couch with her two children and mine in tow. I walked over to her and she stood up. We hugged in silence as the tears fell down our faces.

"He's in surgery right now." She explained and I nodded, sitting next to her on the couch. We sat there for a few good hours, both of us had fallen asleep only to be awakened by a nurse telling us we could see him. As we headed for ICU, she explained the extent of his injuries, leaving the worst for last. We stopped at his door and we peered inside. He looked as though he was sleeping. Only after being in a fight.

"I'm sorry, but he's brain dead." I stared at the nurse for quite sometime, wondering if I heard her correctly. The look on Rebecca's face confirmed that she did just say that.

"Will he ever wake up?" I questioned, my voice breaking. Rebecca took my hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ma'am, I'm not going to lie, but it doesn't look good for him. Even if he makes it through the night, we do not think he will ever wake. I would say goodbyes, in case. I'm very sorry." She patted my shoulder sympathetically and walked over to the nurse's station that sat in the middle of the room.

No words were spoken as we all headed inside. I took our sleeping daughter from Rebecca and held her and I sat down and took his hand in mine. It was warm and soft. Comforting. Simon and I have known each other our whole lives. He's my best friend. We got married right out of high school at eighteen, and had Addison eight months ago. Two months after I turned twenty-two. Rebecca was on his other side and she had began to talk to him. Telling him that she was sorry for all the times she was mean to him when they were growing up and for choosing to live with their dad instead of staying with him and their mom. After a while I tuned her out of what she was saying. By now her words were a blur between her sobs. She kissed his cheek and then walked out and taking Addison with her. She left me in there by myself to say my goodbye.

I had so much I wanted to say but nothing seemed to want to come out. All I could do was hold his hand and say I love you. I studied his face, hoping for the slightest twitch. Nothing came. His heart rate began to decrease slowly. A part of me broke a little more. I kissed his cheeks and whispered I love you. He flattened and nurses came flying into the room, ushering me out into the waiting room.

I don't know how I made it. My legs moved mechanically before collapsing as I reached the couch. I was rocking myself, crying. He held on just long enough for me to tell him I loved him one last time and kiss his cheek. The doctor came out and informed me, with much regret, that my husband passed 5:45 am. I was a bucket of mixed emotions. Angry because he left me. Sad because he left me. Broken because he left me.

Around 7 that morning, a rookie officer came in and told me he needed to ask me a few questions. I was furious. "Seriously? I didn't kill my husband. I was at home. Where you found me. Where you saw my one and only vehicle there. Unwrecked. I got a text from him at 10:30 that he'd be late and that was all. Now if you don't mind, go the hell away!" The officer looked terrified as he nodded and back away. Everything seemed to happen so quick as if some hit fast forward. I just wanted it to slow down and rewind. I had so much to do and I was thankful that Rebecca was here to help me.

We told the doctors we would discuss what we would do for him later and they agreed. A hand was rested on my shoulder and I looked up to see who it belonged too. I thought I had died and went to heaven. He looked like an angel with his golden curls and golden colored eyes.

"Ma'am?" He began. "Im Officer Herondale, I was your husband's partner. May I speak with you?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry chapter 1 is short and crappy. It gets better, I promise :) **


	2. Officer Perfect

"Right now who ever did this is wanted for murder. His vehicle was parked and someone rammed into the driver's side, they slid the car several feet before the car finally rolled down a small incline." Officer Herondale explained and I nodded.

"Is there anyone who would want to hurt Simon?" He asked quietly.

"Not that I know of. If you were his partner, then you know what he was like. Do you really think he has enemies?" I replied. The Officer shook his head.

"No, which is why this doesn't make any sense. Who ever did this, knew what they were doing." I stayed quiet as I pondered if he had an enemies at all or anyone who just didn't like him at all? He was a cop, maybe be pissed someone off?

"With him being a cop, do you think he maybe pissed the wrong person off?" I questioned which cause him to shrug.

"Good possibility. Now, I have to ask some routine questions. No, I do not think you killed your husband and I heard about earlier. I apologize, he is still learning the way to approach people who have gone through this." I nodded, I had calmed down since earlier. I felt numb all over. Rebecca had Addison and suddenly I wanted to just crawl into bed with her and cuddle.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" I pulled my cell out and went to our conversation. "His first and last message to me was at 10:30p.m. He told me that he would be running a little late, had a traffic violation to take care off. That was the last time. Then I dozed off on the couch until the officer woke me up around 3:40am or so? They escorted me to the hospital."

He nodded as he jotted things down.

"How would you describe your relationship with Simon?" I stared at him. They were partners, shouldn't he know our entire relationship background?

"Well, we've known each other all our lives. When we were sixteen we began to date and at eighteen, we got married. I got pregnant with our daughter two months after I turned twenty-two and she was born eight months ago. Our relationship wasn't perfect. In fact, it was falling apart." I frowned. I suddenly wanted go go back and fix this. Fix everything. "I'm a artist, he was a police officer. As you know. He made the commute to work everyday, leaving 45 minutes early just to get there. When he announced he found us a home, I told him I couldn't move because my work was in the process of moving but hadn't yet. He moved and I didn't. I would work all day, drive to the house to spend the night with him and then leave when the sun rose."

"We fought about it, a lot really. It was almost to the point that we were talking about divorce. We got married when we shouldn't of. He was my best friend and even after we got married, I still felt like that's all he was too me, hoping my feelings would grow stronger. They never did. Which caused more fights. So our relationship was rocky."

The officer nodded. "Well I am deeply sorry for your loss ma'am. He was a good man."

"Please, call me Clary. I'm sorry for your loss and the entirem police force, he was part of your family just as much as he was mine." He stuck his hand out and I shook it. It felt as though there were little electric currents flowing through us.

"Thank you, Clary. My name is Jace." His radio came on telling him he had a code 126 to deal with and he stood up. "I'm sorry, I must go but thank you for your time. I'll see you around." I nodded as I got up and followed behind him. I watched him get into his squad car and take off, blue lights flashing.

* * *

"Bec, I don't know what to do." I said a little sad as I sat on the couch. I had called and asked if I could stay with her for a day or two so I didn't have to go back home just yet. She of course agreed.

"He always wanted to be cremated, so respect his wishes, that isnt very hard you know." Rebecca replied a little snappy and I glared at her.

"Is there a reason for the bitch mode?" I questioned. "I was going too, what I was referring to was what was I going to do without him." She frowned.

"Sorry. I don't know. You will make it though, your a strong woman." I didn't reply though instead I looked down at my sleeping daughter in my lap and kissed her forehead. She was the spitting image of me.

"I think I'm going to head home instead. I can't avoid this forever." Rebecca didn't say anything but just nodded as I got up and left. I had to remember that she just lost her baby brother too. So I had forgiven her for her snappy attitude earlier. When we got home I put Addison in her play pen, she was taking her daily nap and would be awake in about an hour. She was too young to know what was going on. I sat on the couch and wondered where I even began when there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. It was Officer Herondale. I mean Jace.

"Hello Mrs. Lewis. I wanted to drop by and give you this." He handed me what looked like an invitation. "We all at work decided to have a celebration in honor of such a good man. And we would be honored if you would come." I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'd definetly love too." He pulled out a business card and handed it to me. It was his. "In case you hear anything or you need someone to talk too. I have my cell written on the back. I text too, incase you don't feel like actually talking." I nodded.

"Thank you for everything Jace. I'll be seeing you." He flashed a beautiful smile and nodded before turning and walking off. I hung the card up and then got to work cleaning house, I had to occupy myself otherwise I'd be a complete mess and I had to be strong for our daughter.

* * *

*A week later*

I stood there, staring at his urn for what felt like ever. I had wanted a proper service for him and that's just what I got. So many people were here, many faces I didn't know. Then again, I was alwayd wrapped up in my work to notice much. Was I really that bad of a person? I mean, Simon knew that I had to do what I did to get by. I wasn't one to stay at home and do nothing. After the service was over, the officers came by one by one with their families and shook mine and Rebecca's hand. Jace hugged us both. He seemed really broken up about all this, I bet it was hard. They spent a lot of time together being partners. He was a nice guy and I was thankful Simon had a good partner.

When it was over, I loaded up and headed home where there were dishes of food on my porch and I began to cry all over again. Now that the service was over it was like it was the reality of it was setting in. I was alone, really alone. I mean, I knew that but a part of me wanted it to be a big twisted joke and he will come strolling through the door. He never would though. Never again.

I unloaded the car and then brought all the food inside and put it away as Addison played with her toys in the living room. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. It was my weird creepy neighbor that I've never liked.

"Hello Mrs. Lewis, I came to tell you my condolences. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Sebastian. Please, call me Clary." Like I've asked every time we've spoken. He nodded and then walked away. I closed the door and locked it. I didn't want any more visitors. I just wanted to be alone. I found a spot for his urn on top of the fireplace and I put his picture in front of it and smiled. He could always watch over us. That made me smile a little. I touched the glass on the frame as if I could touch his face again. Oh how I wish I could. I put Addison to bed and then took a bubble bath. I had the baby monitor with me in case she cried but she didn't so far. When I got out I headed to the living room and sat down in the recliner and began to read. After sometime I heard something on the monitor that made my blood run cold.

It sounded like someone trying to open a window. I quickly put my phone on record and I headed down the hallway. "Hello?" I called out, going into my daughters room. Nothing. Then I headed to mine. The window on my side of the bed was slightly open and I shut it, locking it quickly. I ran back into the living room and checked my recording. After I said hello, there was some more rattling and someone said shit. It was male. That made my skin crawl. Quickly, I saved the recording and called the only person I thought might help.

* * *

"Do you know who this voice might belong too?" Jace asked after listening to the recording over and over again. I shook my head. My nerves were on edge. Someone had tried to break into my home while I was home. Jace was in jeans and a gray T-shirt. He had been asleep when I called and I felt bad but I needed a officer. He was the only one I knew.

"Alright. Do you think they will be back?" He questioned and I shrugged.

"I really don't know. I mean, my car is home so they clearly know I'm home. What if it was the person who killed Simon and they were coming back to finish off me and Addison?" It seemed crazy but I wasn't putting that idea out of the question.

"That's a good possibility. I'll call back up and we will stay here over night, keeping a eye out for any suspicious activity around your home. I'll go through and double check that all your windows are locked tight and make sure your door is locked. I'll do what I can to protect you and Addison. It's what Simon would expect of me." I nodded as his backup showed up.

"I'll be out front if you need me." With that being said he headed outside. I felt safer knowing that they were out there.

When morning came, Jace was still outside. I invitied him inside for coffee. His backup left about an hour ago.

"Are you off duty?" I asked as I handed him a cup.

"I was off duty last night when you called." I frowned as he poured his coffee. "Hey, I told you to get ahold of me whenever. I'm glad you did. Do you want me to stay here again tonight?" I took a sip of my coffee. "If you're okay with it, could you?"

"It's no problem. I promise."

"I bet your tired. Why dont you go on home and get some rest. I'll see you later." He finished his cup and handed it to me.

"Are you sure?" I looked at him, he looked very tired.

"Definitely. I'll talk to you in a bit. Text or call when you get home, otherwise I'll be worried about you since I kept you up." Jace laughed as he walked towards the front door. I set the cups down in the sink and followed behind him, opening the door for him. I noticed Sebastian was on his porch, staring us down. Weirdo anyways.

"Alright, I'll shoot ya a text here in about ten minutes or so. Don't hesitate to call me if anything else comes up." I nodded.

"I won't." I told him as I followed him out to his car. "You sure your alright to drive?" I asked, concerned when he yawned for like the twelfth time.

"I'll be fine, trust me Clary. You worry to much."

"I know, bad habit." He smiled and shut his door, waving as he started his car and left. I did the polite thing and waved at Sebastian who looked pissed and didn't wave back. What crawled up his butt? Oh well. Turning, I headed back inside and did the dishes. I needed to go grocery shopping. Heading towards my daughter's room, I woke her up to feed her before we left. She was not a happy camper. I couldn't blame her. After she was fed and dressed. I myself got dressed. I checked my phone, I had a missed text from Jace saying he was home. Good. Gathering up my crawling little worm, I loaded her up and we headed to the store.

A few hours later and a several, several bucks shorter, we returned home. I had her perched on my hip as I went and unlocked the door, heading inside and putting her in her play pen. Then I went and checked out the rest of the house, I was still scared after last night. Seeing nothing, I headed out and unloaded my car. Once all the groceries were inside, I checked my mail. There was a folded up piece of paper with my name on the front. It was cut outs from a magazine like you see in a corny horror movie I opened it up and it read, 'slut. You're mine.' Also in the magazine clippings.

My heart began to hammer in my chest and I ran inside, locking the door. I called Jace who picked up groggily. I was going to have to stop doing this to him. I was so shaken as we spoke.

"Mmm, 'llo?"

"Jace?" I said a little frantically. It caught his attention.

"Clary! What's wrong?" He asked, awake and concerned.

"I need you to come see this please."

"Be there soon. Keep all doors locked."

"I will." We hung up and I put the groceries away. I was shaking as I wondered who might have sent the letter. Would I recieve more? Was there a connection between Simon's death and what happened last night? The pounding on my door made me jump. I was afraid to answer the door.

"Clary? It's me." Came a familiar voice and I quickly unlocked the door to let Jace in. He was still wearing the same thing he had on. He was carrying a duffel bag.

"I came as soon as I could. I hope you don't mind, I brought some clothes and shower things." I shook my head.

"No, I don't mind at all." I took his bag from him and set it on the table. I picked up the paper and when I turned, he was right next to me and I turned into him.

"Sorry. Here." I exclaimed as I handed him the paper, stepping back a little. He opened it up and made a face.

"I'm going to call someone down to take this to the station. I don't want to leave you alone." I just nodded. He turned and called someone on his phone. I walked over to where Addison was and picked her up. She smiled at me and suddenly, all my worries disappeared.

"She's a cutie." Jace said, coming up next to me. I smiled as I handed her to him. Addison grinned as she reached out and began to investigate his face. He sat down on the couch and she began to 'talk' to him. Saying a few actual words in between her gibberish language. I smiled. Simon never played with Addison. He said he never wanted kids and when she was born he said he didn't know what to do with her. When we talked about divorce, he told me I could have full custody. Which broke my heart. He didn't even want to try and get to know his daughter. And yet here was a stranger, playing with her.

When there was a knock at the door, Jace got up and set her on his hip as he opened the door. He grabbed the paper and handed it to the officer in front of him. "See if you can find any prints on this other than mine and Clary's." The officer nodded and I put gloves on and set the paper inside a bag. "Call me when you find anything out." Just then Addison hid her face into the crook of Jace's neck.

"Warming up to your partner's wife and kid huh?" Jace made a face.

"It isn't like that. I'm looking after her for Simon. I really don't think you are in any position to talk."

The officer frowned. "Sorry man. I'll call you when we find something out." Jace shut the door and walked into the kitchen where I was and leaned against the counter. Addison was asleep in his arms. "You know, Simon always made me promise I'd look after you and her if anything ever happened to him. Considering at our job, anything can happen." That sounded like something Simon would say.

"I believe it. He always wanted to know I was safe."

"I was supposed to be with him that night." Jace said quietly. I looked over at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Instead I went on a assault call, taking my own car. I should of been the one driving. Not him."

"Jace, you can't blame yourself. It wasn't like you knew what was going to happen." He just nodded. I walked over and took a sleeping Addison from him.

"I'll show you to the guest room. The bathroom is right next to it. How about you take a nap, I'll wake you up when dinner is ready, alright?" Jace nodded as he picked his bag up and followed behind me. I showed him where everything was and then headed to go put Addison down. I grabbed the receiving end of the baby monitor and headed out to the laundry room to catch up on laundry.

When I was almost finished with dinner, Jace came out of the bedroom. "They didn't find anything other than our prints. We've also been on the hunt for recently wrecked vehicles maybe reported in the area or surrounding areas to be fixed or towed. Nothing. Someone is going at great lengths to cover their tracks."

"Wait! What about the window!" Jace looked shocked.

"I can't believe I forgot about that. I'll call someone out here to get prints immediately." He pulled out his phone and headed to another room to talk. I noticed he changed into dark jeans and a black T-shirt. He was wearing socks. Jace really was a good-looking man. He was very sweet and kind too. Guilt flooded me, why am I thinking such things? I just lost my husband! Then again, we haven't been in love for quite sometime. Sure, I love Simon. But I wasn't in love with him. I'm going to miss him very much. But I was going to move on, I had already began to when he was alive. I know he had too. He tells Rebecca everything. Who then tells me everything.

"Officer Greene is on his way over to check for prints. Something the matter?" I then realized I was still waging war inside my head and I blushed. "No, lost in my thoughts. Sorry." He raised a brow and Addison let out a cry. He smiled. "My new best friend is awake!" He turned and headed off to her room which was across from his. My mind was made up. Whatever happened between us, happened.

* * *

**You like? :D leave reviews, comments and thoughts!**


	3. The True Simon

It has been over a week since the incident after Simon's funeral. I saw a lot of Jace lately though. He stopped by three times a day to check up on me, make sure I was okay and nothing was up. There had been no prints anywhere near the window and even when they checked the surrounding area; nothing. I hadn't recieved any weird corny letters and no one had tried to break in. But that didn't stop Jace from dropping by at the same time everyday. He came in the mornings for coffee, noon for lunch and dinner when his shift ended.

Tonight was the celebration in memory of Simon. Since Jace was his partner, I was to be going as his date. My mother decided to take Addison for a few days, told me it would give me time to relax after everything I've been through. Jace was sad, he enjoyed playing with her after dinner and tucking her in. I wore an strapless, floor-length, emerald green dress that hugged my body, enhancing the curves I barely had. There was a slit up the side that stopped mid-thigh. I wore silver heels and was able to tame my curls. They fell down my back in soft waves. Right as I finished putting my make-up on, there was a knock at the door and I went to answer it.

I swung it open to reveal Jace leaning against the door frame looking handsome. He wore a black suit with a emerald green tie to match me. His honey colored eyes were glued to me and I was becoming hot under his stare.

"You look handsome." I finally said, causing him to snap back into reality.

"And you look, so beautiful. I mean, you are always beautiful, but like this? Damn Clary." His words made me blush and I invited him inside.

I had decided that he earned my trust enough. I walked over to the key rack and picked up Simon's old key. "Here." I told him as I handed it to him.

"What's this?" Jace questioned, examining it. He was such a cop.

"My spare house key. I want you to have it. In case I'm asleep one morning you want coffee. Or just want to come over..." He smiled as he put it in his pocket.

"Thank you. Now let's get going, shall we?" I nodded and shut the door behind me, locking it. For once he was driving his civilian vehicle, a single cab chevrolet truck. It was black and far from stock. Oh such a teenager at heart still. It roared to life and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes in the dark.

The celebration was held at the local community center which had been decorated in an elegant manner. I wondered if secretly someone was getting married? Each table was lined with lace table cloths, a beautiful floral centerpiece with a candle sat in the middle of each table. There were four chairs to every table. Except the one Jace and I sat at. When the girl sat down next to Jace I stiffened instantly. I knew all to well who she was. Jace noticed my reaction because he leaned over to whisper in my ear. His hot breath made me shiver and heat radiate through my body. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and I turned to whisper back into his ear, my hand coming to rest on his cheek lightly. "I'll explain later, when were back at the house." My fingers gently rubbed his cheek and he smiled a bit. I dropped my hand and sat back up in my seat. Not before I noticed a slight flush on his handsome face.

Once everyone was seated, I glanced around until I saw Rebecca, we flashed smiles at one another before turning our attention to the man speaking. Everyone had prepared a small speech to give, saying things about Simon and old memories. Everyone said he was a good man and a good cop with a compassionate heart. Sometime during this all, Jace had reached over under the table and took my hand in his. I let him. I couldnt help but to notice my small hand fit perfectly inside his. When it was finally his turn, he squeezed my hand and let it go. I instantly missed the warmth.

Because he was his partner, he opted to speak last. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie a little before he began. "Everyone here has said how great of a man Simon was. I'm going to say it one more time before we end this night. He was a kind soul who never raised his voice. I never knew when he was mad at the clever things I said."

There were a few laughs in the audience and I grimaced. We knew two different Simon's then.

"I had the honor of being his partner. Everyone and anyone we arrested or any calls we were called out on, everyone always stated how nice Simon was to them. They always promised to better themselves, a promise they made to him. Strangely, we've never encountered those people again. He made that much of an impact on them."

"Within the last few weeks I've had thd privilege and great honor in meeting his wife, Clary and their beautiful 8-month old daughter Addison. Clary, would you come up here?" My heart was hammering in my chest as I stood and walked up to Jace on the make-shift stage they had. He hugged me and a few said 'awe', I thought I would die. Keeping one arm around my waist he handed me a small plaque. "In honor and memory of one of our fallen members, we present to you a plaque in his honor. I smiled as I touched it gently. It resembled the one Rebecca had for the death of her husband Jonathan.

"Thank you, so much." I told him as I kissed his cheek tenderly, my lips actually landing on the corner of his. I hugged him and inwardly sighed when he let go. Jace turned towards everyone and raised his glass. "To a great man." Everyone repeated him and they all took a sip. Jace pulled me into his side as we walked back to our table. We sat and she had a genuinely sad expression.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your husband." Her voice cracked on the last word and I sneered at her.

"Dont speak to me you home-wrecking count!" I replied in a angry, hushed manner.

"You know then?"

"Yes. Do not speak to me again. Are we clear?" She nodded and looked down at the table cloth as if it were the most interesting thing ever. Jace raised a perfect brow at me and I shook my head and mouthed 'later' to him. To which he simply nodded. Now that the speeches were over, it was time to eat and dance. Sometime in the midst of us eating, Maia asked Jace if he would like to dance and I was instantly pissed. He declined and I felt much better. She hurt me so much, she didn't deserve to dance with such a beautiful man. I wondered if he'd ask me to dance. As time went by and he didn't, I felt a little sad. Was I not pretty enough? "Are you ready to go?" He asked as he leaned close to me. I simply nodded. I needed out of this place.

The drive home was silent, not a awkward silence but a comfortable one. I just didn't want to talk and I knew he was relying on me to tell him about my exchange with Maia. When we reached the house we headed inside and he took my hand as I headed down the hall to my room. "Dance with me?" Asked Jace in a gentle tone.

"There's no music?" I interject. "Who needs music to sway side to side? But if it makes you feel better, I'll play some from my phone." He winked as he pulled his phone out and poked the screen over and over again. When soft, sweet music began to pour out of his speaker, he held his hand out to me. I took it instantly. We didn't speak as we were wrapped in our embrace. I felt secure in his arms, I couldn't but to notice how I fit perfectly against him. Every part of me fit him like a puzzle piece. Okay, I don't know about every part... Not that I thought such things. Often. Curiosity killed the cat they say.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening, Jace." I finally say as the fourth song ends. I could of done this all night if my feet hadn't of begun to hurt. He pulled away to look down at me. "You are more than welcome." We break apart and he shuts the music off. "I'm going to shower and change. I'll be back out and we'll talk about what happened at the party tonight." He only nodded as if he were lost in thought.

* * *

JPOV

I headed into the spare bedroom and grabbed a pair of red and blue plaid pajama pants and a plain gray T-shirt. I myself showered, lost in thought of the beauty that consumed my thoughts these days. She held herself in such a way that I was in awe. And seeing her and Addison together made me wish they were my family. She had no idea what she did to me, so innocent still.

I get out and towel off, then dress and head to the living room to wait for her. I make myself comfortable in the recliner that once belonged to my partner. I felt a little bad, warming up in his home when he no longer walks the earth. Good thing I met her after, because I wouldn't been as nice. She's such a beauty. As if she knew she was on my mind, she walked out in a purple silk pajama set. This woman had no clue what she was doing to me! She takes the recliner next to me; her own. "Alright, I guess I should enlighten you now." She began and I reclined, looking at her. Her face held an expression of hurt and sadness. Suddenly I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. I just wanted to see her smile.

"Simon and Maia had an affair. It began when they both started at the police academy. I of course didn't think much of him coming home late and not answering his phone. That should of been a warning sign right there, he always answered his phone and even tried to come home early."

My heart sank, I had no clue and I hoped she didn't think I knew-because I didn't.

"When I found out I was pregnant, he acted as if he were happy. I've known Simon my whole life, I knew the difference between actual happiness and put on. It was definitely put on. His mood was sour for months. Maybe my outlook was, I don't know. Pregnancy makes you a real bitch sometimes."

How could he not of been happy, Addison is beautiful; just like her mother.

"When I gave birth, he wasn't around. I didn't see him until she was almost a month old. His excuse? A training camp. I later found out they went on a cruise and mini vacation. Then I began to get suspicious. I asked Rebecca who finally told me. When I confronted him, he didn't deny anything. He told me he finally found his soul mate. I filed for divorce immediately." She stare at her hands as she spoke, then looked over at me. I melted when her emerald eyes stared into my own honey eyes. Their relationship has been over for quite sometime, does that still make it bad that I wanted her? Wanted to be with her?

"That is a damn shame. No one should cheat. Ever. If you don't want to be with someone, then don't be. Trying to have your cake and eat it too doesn't work." I told her as I shook my head, glad she shared this with me.

"Some love the thrill, like the forbidden fruit. The thrill of hoping to not get caught. I for one don't care for it. I just hope to find a man worth having an relationship with again, one day." Clary said, her tone soft. As if she were sad. I reached over and took her hand.

"He better be deserving of you. You are an amazing woman and parent. A beauty, perfect and most of all, you have a sense of humor. That's always a big plus." She blushed.

"Thank you Jace. Do you really mean that?"

"I'm as serious as can be. I don't lie." She raised a brow.

"Never ever?"

"Never ever. Okay maybe. But only when needed and right now isn't one of those times." She laughed. I loved her laugh. And her smile, her eyes, her hair, everything in general. This woman had no clue the hold on me she held and it scared me. She yawned, it was adorable.

"Why don't you head on to bed?" I say as I put the leg rest down and stand up. I myself was tired. She followed suit. I headed down the hallway, stopping at her door.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as she quietly walked behind me. "Being a gentleman." I replied which caused her to giggle. I opened her door for her and bowed. "M'lady." She rolled her eyes, a yawn escaping and her emeralds glassing over. I was looking at her bed when I felt her near me, turing my head to look at her, her lips landed on mine. She meant to kiss my cheek. Her lips were soft and sweet, they tasted of minty toothpaste and she smelled of strawberries. This woman was perfect. I kissed her back, my heart hammering in my chest. She pulled away all too soon and I followed, bending down close to her, inches from her face. I didn't want to push it but I just wanted a small taste of her again. Was I being too greedy? Her breathing was hitched and she brought a hand to rest imply on my chest. It was shaking slightly.

"Jace.." she whispered and I lost it. My lips found hers as my arms wrapped around her waist, pushing her up against her door gently. I would contain the beast within me that wanted to break free and be rough with her. She was too much of a fragile flower for that. My arms loosened to grip her hips as I pushed my hips against hers. It had been so long since I've been with a woman. I wanted to be with her. Not just sexually but on a emotional level too. She let out a low moan and I almost lost it. The kiss deepend, from a soft and sweet kiss to a hot and heavy make-out session. I lifted her small body up some, my neck was starting hurt. When my erection pressed into the warm area between her legs, she moaned again. She wanted me too. That's a good sign, right? She pulled away to breath and my lips never left her sweet and creamy skin. She had her eyes closed until I bit her neck gently and began to suck. Marking my territory like an animal. She gasped.

"Jace. We have to stop." She said, finding her voice. My lips hovered over her skin. I didn't want to stop. But I did. For her. I set her down and untangled myself. "Goodnight." I told her promptly before turning and walking out of her room and towards the bathroom to rid myself of this rock hard erection. I hoped I hadn't ruined our friendship.

* * *

**A/N: You guys truly are amazing! :) those that have read Learning to Love You, im almost done with chapter 6, it should be up later. Im going to see how many read this! Ive got a idea brewing for a story. It will be told strictly from Jace's pov. And it would be a country setting. Him and Clary marry at 16 because she is pregnant with twins and then she leaves to come back five years later. Thoughts on it? I will begin working on it but wont post anything for a while. R&R! Thanks! **


End file.
